Logos on Strike/Transcript
The beginning of havoc wreckage :: : : You can be sure... :: : : Cut! Where'd that "Sure" go? We can't have the "You can be sure" slogan without the "Sure". :: : : Hot Dog & Jambo will not be seen this morning, so that we may bring you the following. : : Excuse me, I need to take a dump. : : Wait for me, "H"! : : Well, if "H" and "D" are leaving, so am I! : : Alright! We'll wait for "H", "D" and "J" to return. :: : : Sit, Ubu, sit! ...Good dog! : : : : Cut! Cut! Cut! That's supposed to be a frisbee in Ubu's mouth, not a "Sure". Get that "Sure" outta here! : : Whoops! I can't play with you anymore, doggy. Gotta scram! :: : : Hot Dog & Jambo will not be seen-- : : You're damn right we won't be seen, I'm outta here! : : I'm right behind you, "Hot"! : : Wait for me, you two! : : What about the special announcement? I'm not sleeping with that protester again! :: : : This is Conrad Nagel suggesting you to keep your eye on this eye, :: : : --the CBS Television Network. : : Yikes! The eye has gone blank. Don't you just stand there, find a repairman. The union of logos :: : : Logos of the world, unite! We're all going on strike! :: : : We are coming out in support of you, "Sure". : : They've gone tyrannical after the Republicans took the House of Representatives in Washington. : : If you guys, are forming a union, count me in! : : I'm glad to see you guys showing some spirit. Corporate tyranny has no place in Logoland. : : Logos of the world, arise! You have nothing to lose but yourselves. Union! Union! Union! :: : : Hey, what's going on?! : : For your information, the GOP is considering legislation to ban striking and unionizing. : : They're unfair! The president will veto such legislation if it gets to his desk. : : Said "veto" will be overridden and America will be a "Right to Work" nation. : : If there's an override, it will go to court and we will win! Union! Union! Union! : : Through GOP influence will be upheld, right to work, right to work, right to work! : : Hell no, we won't go, hell no, we won't go, all together now! What do we want? : : Union. : : When do we want it? : : Now! : : Go back to work, or you're all under arrest for seditious conspiracy! : : You heard him! "Right to work!" is not a rip-off, it is forever. : : Freedom must trump tyranny, or everything goes to Hell. Others are joining the fight right now. Somewhere else in different studios :: :: : : Cut! NBC Snake, get back together now! : : Not until our brother and sister logos are allowed to have a union. : : Ditto for me! : : Me too. : : Call out the riot squad! :: :: : : Hey! Where are you going? Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm calling the cops. It's against the law for logos to go on strike. :: : : Now where did that HB go? If I find out he's joined the protest, I'll call out the national guard. More union of logos : : Alright. We've got more logos on our side. Come right in, NBC Snake, and join the party. Hi there, S from Hell. What's new? Welcome to the family, Zooming HB from 1968. Wave your rights' flag high. Union! Union! Union! : : There they are, general. Give the command to fire. : : Stand by, troops. Ready. Aim. : : Wait. Hold your fire! The supreme court has ruled that logos can belong to unions and the companies they belong to can let them work for more money. : : Is this true? : : Yes, this is true. : : Alright! We can go back to work for more money. : : That's right! We know when we're licked. : Category:Transcripts Category:Series made by Davemadson